For His Sake
by RavingUchiHahahaXD
Summary: Help is something most people are too arrogant to request, but what will it take to get Sasuke to admit that everything is not ok? Contains rape, abuse, yaoi in later chapters, NaruSasu , swearing, angst, and a lot more. R
1. Read Into Me

A/N: Alright, I know I haven't gotten to my other fics, but I have procured writer's block on those. I'll get back to them once I get back into them. -For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, just ignore those few statements.

So I wrote this while listening to the song "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. It adds emphasis on this fic, so I recommend that you listen to it while reading.

~~~Read Into Me~~~

Naruto took his usual seat beside Sasuke in the very back of the classroom with a sigh, wishing that on the first day he had chosen a different seat. Everyone else had picked seats next to their friends so that they could talk and pass notes during class, but Naruto was new here. He hadn't known anyone and the only empty places were beside Karin- an equivocal looking harlot- and adjacent to Sasuke Uchiha- a coarse looking fucker. Naruto was now regretting his choice. The raven haired boy never spoke. Not a word. Not to anyone. Every time Naruto had attempted to get some sort of reaction from him, he wasn't granted a single glance.

The boy in the long sleeved shirt had always angered Naruto in the way that he always seemed to be asleep during class. But not only that, no. Naruto didn't mind him going to sleep, had it not been for the fact that he had the best grades in the class. No one could even compare to this guy's grades. He made 100's on everything. _Un-frickin'-believable._

Also, Sasuke was the most beautiful person in the school. No one could understand how someone with such pale skin could possibly look sexy, let alone healthy. But somehow, Sasuke Uchiha could make anything look stunning. His hair was dark as the night itself, having the most elegant blue tint you could imagine. Sasuke's body was perfect; slender and curved around the waist, taut chest muscles, and the most feminine body a man could have. His eyes were what really caught your attention with their obsidian abyss. They were so easy to get lost in and Naruto found himself lost in them one afternoon during the end of his English class.

"What are you looking at?" Those pink lips spat caustically, slapping Naruto from his trance.

"Nothing much, Teme." Naruto hissed bitterly, not understanding why, but the fact that those were the first words Sasuke had spoken to him really irked him. He watched as Sasuke's body seemed to stiffen at his reply, noticing how those mysterious eyes averted in the opposite direction.

"Try to sound smarter than you look, idiot." Sasuke retorted as a scowl formed across his features. Anger swam in the pit of Naruto's stomach. Out of nowhere, he was up on his feet and had Sasuke's collar in his grip, his own sapphire eyes determined to burn holes in the other's.

"You think you have the right to say anything to me- Let alone something like that! Fucking bastard! People like you _really_ get on my nerves!" Naruto spat harshly, only having wanted to get his point across and not actually meaning to come off as mad as he was omitting. Through Sasuke's bangs, he could see the onyx orbs wide like a deer in head lights and was suddenly aware of how much Sasuke's breathing had picked up. Guilt was like a shock wave of electricity wrenching through his gut, making him sick to his stomach. The way Sasuke was looking at him made him feel like puking; his eyes were dilated, filled to the brim with tears, and had such a look of fear that it was pitiful. _Is he...? _Naruto immediately released Sasuke, feeling all eyes on the pair of boys. "Dude, are you ok?"

Sasuke snatched his books from his desk and darted out of the room like his life depended on it. But only after Naruto was able to catch of glimpse of the glistening tears leaking down the pale boy's face. Never had he gotten such a reaction from such petty words, and never had he felt so convicted for it.

~~~Read Into Me~~~

The next morning as Naruto sauntered into the classroom, he was stunned to see Sasuke sitting in his seat like nothing had ever happened. He took his seat and placed his books on his desk top, looking over at Sasuke. He took note of the deep color pallet of purples that painted the skin of Sasuke's throat just before disappearing under the fabric of his shirt. _Did I do that?_

"Sasuke, I'm sorry about yesterday." Naruto looked away, finding it tough to apologize but taking it like a man. "I didn't mean to grab you that roughly. And I didn't mean to hurt your feelings-"

"You really think that's what happened?" Sasuke turned his attention to the choked up blonde beside him, curiosity lacing his voice. Naruto blinked a few times, cocking his head to the side confusedly.

"Your neck is bruised where I grabbed you, and you were crying yesterday after I yelled at you." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and he pulled his shirt up more in a futile attempt to hide the discoloration of his skin.

"Don't flatter yourself." Sasuke mumbled under his breath, folding his arms on the desk and burying his face in them. Naruto had started to ask what exactly he was meaning by that, but the teacher picked that moment to start class. _If that wasn't why he was crying, then what was the reason- Where did he get that bruise?_

~~~Read Into Me~~~

A/N: Whoopie, prologue is done! Review and tell me what you think! If you want me to continue, then I need reviews. I know this is extremely short, but if you're not going to read it then why bother? So let me know that you actually want more and this one isn't trash. Please? Lol ^^


	2. Break My Mask

~~~Break My Mask~~~

Days turned to weeks and weeks into months as the two adolescents went back into their period of silence. Sasuke had completely shut Naruto out as if they'd never had their encounter. And Naruto loathed him for it. He loathed him for haunting every hour of his wake. He loathed him for being able to pretend that they'd never spoken. He loathed him for how he could pull someone in with barely any words and those eyes. _God, those eyes..._

Naruto couldn't dispell the apathetic, presumptuous raven that captivated his mind. He couldn't rid himself of the mental image of how Sasuke had looked at him that morning. He'd never before seen Sasuke show any emotion other then that of anger; even so, it was never that...intense. Sasuke had looked at him like... _Like I held his world in my hands and could end it all... _The thought made Naruto want to punch something. _How dare he give me such a look when- When-!_

Naruto hadn't been paying any attention to his peers as he padded through the halls, disrupted from his thoughts when he bumped into someone. Sapphire eyes met obsidian before the darker pair averted submissively. Naruto immediately recognized their owner as Sasuke Uchiha, causing him to blush terribly. _Dammit, this is your fault anyway... _He then noticed that Sasuke's book had been strewn along the floor in their collision.

"Here, let me-"

"I've got it." Sasuke interrupted Naruto before he could offer to help, bending over reluctantly and procuring his books. Naruto bit his lip out of pure concern, eyes hardening. That's something else he'd discerned from watching Sasuke. Every flinch, every wince, every grimace, every gasp, every limp, every stiffen was forever recorded in the back of Naruto's mind. This was just another thing to add to the list. He'd also taken notice of the fact that Sasuke looked to be dropping enormous amounts of weight. He went from healthy to deteriorating in a matter of months. Now Sasuke was sickeningly slim, skin so much paler than usual and scrawny. The weight loss was so rapid that it was just astonishing if you saw his school picture from the beginning of the year and then took a glance of him now. Naruto couldn't seem to understand why, but it angered him that Sasuke could allow such a horrid thing to happen. It struck him like a slap to the face.

"Sasuke, why won't you-" Naruto started but found himself getting tongue tied as Sasuke stood back up straighter and looked attentively at Naruto's face. This was another one of those things about the boy that frustrated Naruto; how Sasuke could merely look at him and make his knees go weak. Sasuke had so much control over his body and Naruto couldn't stand it nor would he ever get used to it. Naruto could feel his cheeks growing hot, and he swallowed hard to reopen his airways. As he opened his mouth to speak again, the bell rang which signalled that it was lunch time. Sasuke turned on his heels to leave, but Naruto had caught his wrist. He was surprised by how slender and silken it was in his own firm, calloused hand. "Eat lunch with me?" he asked timidly, watching Sasuke stop dead in his tracks. Naruto could feel his heart beating relentlessly against the inside of his chest.

"I don't have any...-"

"I'll pay." Naruto flashed his signature goofy smile, trying not to blush at how desperate his reply had come out. Sasuke's shoulders relaxed a bit, as did the rest of his body.

"Hn. Thanks." Sasuke mumbled under his breath as he sauntered through the hallways with Naruto. He had seemed so nervous and aghast. Naruto could see Sasuke shaking as his eyes darted around the room in obvious fear. His features softened at seeing this side of Sasuke, knowing something was wrong but not having the guts to ask about it. Instead, he silently led Sasuke to the lunch line and handed him the money for lunch. Sasuke had whispered something incoherent that sounded like 'Thanks', keeping his eyes on everything besides the people staring blatantly at him.

"Help yourself to whatever you want." Naruto told his aquaintance firmly, as Sasuke was having trouble with what to get. At hearing that, the slightly shorter boy nodded his head in understanding and bit his lip._ Take it while you can get it... _He filled his tray with food, ignoring the sight of Naruto's eyes widening at seeing such a small boy getting so much food. Sasuke's hands tightened around the tray, insecure about getting that large an amount, but God, does he need it. He had his gaze fixiated on the tile floor as he paid for the food, something that bewildered Naruto beyond comprehension.

"I want to eat outside." Sasuke finally spoke again, catching Naruto off guard. Naruto nodded and started to offer to carry Sasuke's tray but was interrupted by a door being swung open towards him as Sasuke fled the building. Sasuke walked out and sat on the steps, muscles becoming less taut as he left the room with so much noise and too many people. It was as if his nerves were the target at a gun course. Naruto took his seat beside Sasuke, trying not to stare at the boy next to him.

_I never imagined Sasuke like this. I imagined him being confident and self-absorbed...Not..Not this... _Sasuke's hands were trembling badly as he ate, eating as much as he could manage despite the massive stomach ache it was giving him. His stomach felt as if it were going to pop, but he paid no heed. Naruto had simply stared at him the entire time as if he were something unique and undiscovered; not yet exploited to the human eye. But that's exactly what he was. Sasuke was something else; something that made Naruto's curiosity eat away at his patience.

"You're going to make yourself sick like that, you know." It wasn't meant as a tease or sly comment, yet it was taken as such. Sasuke threw his empty tray away harshly and turned back to face Naruto, the resentment in his eyes sending chills up Naruto's spine. He honestly couldn't understand how someone could look so enraged and so pitiful at such a nonchalant statement.

"Mind your own business, usuratonkachi." Sasuke hissed coarsely, jaw clenching as he strung out every syllable of the insult. Naruto stood up and gritted his teeth at the sudden bout of anger that was expressed by Sasuke. _How dare he talk to me like that when I've showed him nothing but kindness! 'The hell's his problem! _Naruto walked over to Sasuke, careful not to get too close as he stared deep into the raven's face with anger that matched up with the others.

"Who the hell are you to talk to me like that? You ungrateful son of a-!" A punched was buried deep into Naruto's jaw by a bony fist, sending him spiralling into the ground.

"I said 'thank you' already, so don't think I owe you any explanation! Go do volunteer work with somebody else because I sure as he don't need it! I'm Sasuke Uchiha- That's who I am to talk to you like that, Dobe!" Sasuke's words had been so harsh that Naruto felt his stomach go up in his throat with fear. _God, this idiot messes everything up...I can't keep myself together around him... _Sasuke straightened himself up and ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep, shaky breath. "Stay out of my way, loser." Naruto nursed his face as Sasuke ran back into the school and into the heavily crowded halls of Konoha High.

_Dammit, you bastard! Why can I never please you! Why can't you see me as your equal!_

~~~Break My Mask~~~

A/N: Heh, I know it's short, but I had to stop it here for the next chapter. Love it, hate it- Review. I need a few more for me to update hehe ^^ I know this chapter sucked, but the next chapter is going to be awesome, I promise!


	3. Dry My Eyes

~~~~~Dry My Eyes~~~~~

Watching as Sasuke became more and more distant was like waiting on his knees with a gun held to his head; the aching suspense, seconds seeming like hours, every breath feeling like it's the last. But most of all, it was the knowing. The knowing that something is coming and that it's going to be so overwhelming at random was enough to drive him insane. He had just had to tell himself that he would be ready and that everything would be alright. Of course he would understand how to handle it, and he would be emotionally prepared. He wasn't.

Something was going on with Sasuke...Something that he just couldn't bring himself to come face to face with. The thought of it came ad nauseum, and it approached a point where he just pushed it back. That couldn't be it, could it? No. Sasuke would've told someone if it was. He wouldn't let it go on this long. Sasuke was so strong willed and intelligent. He wouldn't dream of letting someone do that to him. Would he? _Sasuke..._

The day before had been a rather peculiar day. Sasuke and Naruto hadn't been on what you would call 'good terms' and hadn't actually spoken to each other at all unless it was to throw a snark comment every once in a while. But the day before had been off. It was as if Sasuke was completely out of his head the entire day. Naruto could see the pain in Sasuke's eyes as he struggled to look at the board. He had noticed the way Sasuke looked sick to his stomach as he shakily filled in the dots with his pencil on the worksheet.

Sasuke had been in no shape to come to school at all that day, let alone leave the security of his bed. His eyes had held that bewildered look as if his mind was somewhere other than school. Maybe that was it. He was just too exhausted to think right. Naruto would have believed it, too, had it not been for the gasp. The wet, coarse, agonizing gasp that rang his ears. _Oh, Sasuke..._

Sasuke had failed a test for the first time in his life. The red "57" on his paper was proof enough that something wasn't at all right. You would've thought that he'd committed suicide in front of the entire class if you saw the looks he got. Sasuke's eyes had narrowed a bit to focus on the number before they widened in shock. Naruto could see the irate and dreadful expression that swelled upon Sasuke's tired features.

"Fuck..." Sasuke had muttered under his breath, running a hand through his hair and proceeding to bury his face into his arms on the desk. For the thousandth frustrating time, Naruto had no idea what was going through Sasuke's head. The raven haired teen had remained quiet for the entire class period like usual, only this time it was a silence that whispered fear. _I need...I need..._

The bell rang and Sasuke got to his feet, weakly pulling his books to his chest and walking out. Naruto could feel the rage pumping through his chest like venom, racing after the teen. _You bastard...! You know...That I...That I care...But you won't let me...! _Naruto followed Sasuke to his locker before grabbing his shoulder. The flinch that Sasuke gave only proved to make him even more cross, eyes narrowed with something close to hatred.

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to fucking hit you! I'm the person who wants to help you, Teme, but you won't let me! What the hell is wrong with you- Do you think that I'm going to judge you! Is that it! Because if that's the case then-!" Sasuke's small, emaciated frame shook timidly, scalding hot tears staining his pale cheeks. His head dropped forward and his bangs masked his obsidian eyes. Swallowing hard, Naruto found his mouth suddenly too dry to continue on with his less then sensitive rant.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke's voice was deep but broken and shaky, giving it a more defeated quality. He pried Naruto's hand from his bony shoulder, looking up into his eyes. "Why can't you keep your mind on things that concern you? This..." Sasuke's eyes hardened and Naruto was suddenly aware of just how hostile Sasuke was becoming with the flip of a switch. "This has nothing to do with you whatsoever! Stay out of my business and out of my way- and don't _ever_ touch me!" Sasuke hissed, his voice dripping with icicles and promise. His thin fingers tightened in Naruto's shirt collar and he shoved him back into the red metal that was the lockers. His fist stopped mere inches from Naruto's face, Sasuke's whole body relaxing. His head fell on Naruto's chest exhaustedly and his eyes went dull again. Naruto's own eyes widened as he stared down at Sasuke who was resting against him, shocked because only moments before Sasuke had the intent to kill.

After catching his breath shakily, Sasuke released Naruto and took off to his next class, leaving Naruto traumatized and utterly confused.

~~~~~Dry My Eyes~~~~~

He didn't know why he came so early that day or why he was so _aware_ of everything. So _conscious_ of the tense atmosphere that was the classroom as he waited for the other students to appear; namely Sasuke. He racked his mind through every encounter with Sasuke he had had and found himself hurt. Hurt by how Sasuke had turned down every opportunity for help. Sometimes, Naruto thought that the reason he offered help was more for himself than for Sasuke. For closure. To know that he hadn't stood by and watched, but instead he tried to help. _It's pointless...He'll never trust me...And he'll never let me in..._ Said gaunt boy staggered into the classroom and all conversation came to a halt as the room went eerily quiet. And Naruto could see why.

He leaned in the doorway, hair matted together and tussled every which way. His shirt was many sizes too big and fell off of his exposed shoulder blades, showing the purple hand prints on his throat and chest. Both of his lips were busted and exerted bright shades of violet and scarlet. His bottom lip was split down the side and bloodied, whole face looking completely broken. There was one thing upon the many that really stood out, though. The bruise. The shadow of deep colors that painted half of Sasuke's face, effectively swelling his right eye shut.

Naruto had never seen anyone look so godawful. He could only watch as Sasuke limped up the steps to his desk, using the other desks for support. His breathing was so shallow and Naruto could hear him heaving for breath as he took a seat. The teacher came into the classroom last, going to the board and scribbling various sayings on its surface.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered in a hushed voice, turning in his seat to face Sasuke. Sasuke's face was a pale green color, feeling so nauseated. He slowly turned his head to Naruto, watching the blonde's lips dizzily. Naruto gazed deeply back into Sasuke's sick eyes, the tears and depressed expression making him want to cry himself. "Sasuke, please, let me-" he whimpered before Sasuke cut him off.

"You don't...know what you're...," Sasuke's voice was a raspy whisper before his body went limp. Pitiful grunts of pain shuddered through him. "getting...into..."

Naruto swore that his heart stopped as he watched Sasuke's body collapse into the tile floor, the gut wrenching sound of his bones meeting the ground mercilessly omitting through the room.

~~~~~Dry My Eyes~~~~~

**A/N: So what did you think of that chapter? Heh, I think I made it a bit dramatic, but who wants to read a snooze fest? Review please! I want a few more before I post the next chapter! -And thank you to the beasttastic people that reviewed already :)**


	4. Author's Notice

A/N: So the reason I haven't updated lately is because I'm in Mexico for a month, and have to go to a cyber cafe to get on the internet! Plus, I've been busy down here so I SADLY have nothing to update right now TwT Stick with me, though, 'cause I promise to update soon! ^-^


End file.
